justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Fame
For the routine, see Fame (Dance on Broadway). (DLC) |artist = (In the Style of Irene Cara) (The Girly Team) (post-''JDGH'') |tvfilm = |year = 1980 |dlc = November 23, 2011 (JD3) July 3, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = (JD3) Moderate (Remake) |nogm = 4 |sol = 2 (JD:GH) |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = |pc = (JD3/''GH'') (Remake) |gc = (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 72 (JD) 55 (Xbox JD3/Xbox GH) 57 (Wii JD3/Wii GH/''BO''/Remake) |kcal = 24 |dura = 3:33 |nowc = Fame |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |from = movie }}Irene Cara tarafından "Fame" (Oyun İçinde, The Girly Team tarafından yayınlanan) , (bir DLC olarak), , ve yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı, turuncu kıvırcık saçlı bir kadındır. Kırmızı, gevşek bir ürün bluzu, açık turuncu şort, turuncu tozluk, turuncu ve kırmızı tenis ayakkabıları, açık turuncu bilezikler ve bacak ısıtıcıları giyiyor. Remake Remake, pembe bir üst ve uzun pantolon ile dansçı özellikleri. Saçları şimdi sarı bir gölgede ve bilekliği mango sarı renkte. Baş bandı orijinal kırmızı yerine pembe renktedir ve pantolonu biraz daha hafif ve biraz daha ipeksi görünmektedir. Beta Dansçı, sarı saçlarını bir arada tutan beyaz kafa bandı olan bir kadındır. El yazısı ‘F’ye sahip altın tonlu tişört giyiyor. Ayrıca bir çift turuncu spor salonu şortu ve bir çift dans ayakkabısı giyiyor. File:Just dance 4.jpg Fame coach 1@2x.png|Original Fame coach 1 big.png|Remake Arka Plan Rutin, parlak bir yeşil odada, şöhreti simgeleyen dansçı üzerinde bir disko topu ile gerçekleştirilir. Arka planda şarkının ritmine yanıp sönen spotlar veya dansçının dans hareketleri de var. Işık efektleri '' Jin Go Lo Ba '' ile benzerlik gösteriyor. - '' sonrası '' Sahne ışıkları daha fazla yanıp sönüyor ve kareleri aralıklı olarak yanıp sönüyor ve zemini kareliyor. Duvarda parlak parçacıklar, daha iyi bir disko topu ve '' Şöhret! '' Söylendiğinde yanan bazı yeşil ışınlar var. Remake versiyonunda, arka planın pembe üçgenlerle parlak mavi olduğu gösterilmiştir. Gold Moves Bu rutinde, hepsi aynı olan 4 Gold Moves vardır: Tüm Gold Moves: İki kolunuzu da atın. Fame gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Fame gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Shout-Out Lines sürümünde 2 Shout-Out Lines var, ikisi de aynı: Her iki Shout-Out Lines: “I’m gonna live forever” Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Blurred Lines'' *''Candy'' *''C’mon'' *''It’s You'' *''Jump (For My Love)'' *''No Limit'' *''Scream & Shout ''(American Dream) *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Starships'' *''Turn Up The Love'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *70's *Fit Training *Fitness Poney *Fitness Punch *Fitness Wave *Keep Fit *Move Your Body *Shake It *Throw It Up Appearances in Playlists Fame is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs F-J Trivia * ve izleyen oyunlarda, ses değiştirilmese de, '' '' Girly Ekibi'ne alacak. Galeri Game Files Tex1 256x256 bc51964fc6a219a3 14.png|'' '' Fame thumb@2x.jpg|'' '' ( / ) Fame square.jpg|'' '' (Remake) Fame Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016 - 2019) Fame_Cover_AlbumCoach_updated.png| album coach (2020) Fame Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background Fame banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Fame_map_bkg.png| map background Fame cover@2x.jpg| cover Fame_Cover_1024.png| cover $R8M5X9G.png|Avatar on 200400.png|Gold Avatar 300400.png|Diamond Avatar fame pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Fame_jd1_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Fame jdgh menu wii.png|''Fame'' on the menu (Wii) Fame jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Fame JDNOW Old menu.png|'' '' in the menu (Outdated) FameJDNOWMenu.png|'' '' in the menu (Updated) FameJD2016Menu.png|'' '' in the menu FameJD2016LoadingScreen.png| loading screen FameJD2016CoachSelection.png| coach selection screen FameJD2016Score.png| scoring screen FameJD2017Menu.png|'' '' on the menu FameJD2017LoadingScreen.png| loading screen FameJD2017CoachSelection.png| coach selection screen FameJD2017Score.png| scoring screen FameJD2018Menu.png|'' '' on the menu FameJD2018LoadingScreen.png| loading screen FameJD2018CoachSelection.png| coach selection screen fame jd1 gameplay 2.jpg| gameplay fame jdnow gameplay old.png| (outdated) gameplay Promotional Images coach jd1 In-the-style-of-Irene-Cara---Fame.png|Promotional coach fame jd3 promo gameplay.jpg| promotional gameplay Beta Elements The Beta version of Fame.jpg|The Beta version. This version uses a gold sequin outfit and Womanizer s background Fame_betacoach.png|Another Beta picture of . This time, the F is placed at the right, thr pictograms are incorrect and the background is different Others famebest.png|Appearance on the cover Videos Official Audio Fame - Irene Cara Teasers Fame - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Fame - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (UK) Fame - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Just Dance - Fame Fame - Just Dance 3 (Wii) Fame - Just Dance 3 (Xbox) Fame - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii) Fame - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox) Fame - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2016 (Unlimited) - Fame - 5 Stars Just Dance 2017 unlimited Fame 5 stars Fame - Just Dance 2018 Fame - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Irene Cara Fame Extracted Coach from Just Dance Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Fame References Site Navigation pt-br:Fame es:Fame de:Fame ru:Fame pl:Fame en:Fame Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1980s Kategori:Disko Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Irene Care Şarkıları Kategori:The Girly Team Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:DLC'ler Kategori:Just Dance Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance: Greatest Hits Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance: Best Of Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 3 DLC'ler Kategori:Julia Spiesser